The Ryloth Ambush
In Freedom base (A captured Imperial listening post), the crew of the Silver lining considered their next move. However they are interupted by a call from the ship. Natala reported that Gra Juun had been snatched at the space port by a pair of thugs. The Crew reviewed footage and identified a couple of locals, easy to hire and in service to several local gangs. Hitting the bars, managed to persuade a local stool pidgeon to reveal their safe house location in the floating rock gardens. The crew made a gruelling journey across the windy rock landscape only to find Gra Juun sat with a couple of Twil'leks drinking coffee atop the rocky outcrop. The Thugs informed them they had a simple message and delivered a hologram projector before leaving in a hover-car. Cyphas Bloom. the Twil'lek negotiator for the Black Sun Corporation/criminal syndicate, informed them that they were fools to reject his offer and that this was the price. The people they had wronged had come to collect the bounty offered by Teemo the Hutt. The hovercar began to swing back and Max lept up on his Jetpack to the vehicle that was now carrying a trailer. He shot the driver and passenger of the car, unfortunately the body slumped over the control console and he wasn't able to bring it under control before it crashed into the rock and incidentally also into Lowhrrick who was thrown off the rockface, where fortunately he became entangled in vines. Elana was able to pick Lowhhrick up with the force and return him to solid ground. Koka investigated the trailer and began to fight the creatures inside. Pash took cover and lent his fire suppression. Max recovered and tried to blast the trailer free and push it off the rock with Lowhhrick's help. Then they began to come under fire from ll directions. a metal shaft burried itself in the metal of the disabled hovercar. The rest was a mix of stun grenades and stun blaster fire. They were finally able to push the crate off the side, however not soon enough to prevent one of the three creatures from crawling back up the cliffface. Elana threw the Stormtrooper, who was shooting at them, off into the abyss. Finally the rain of fire took down Pash and Lowhhrick. Koka was able to slice the scorpion creature in half, and Max's marksmanship took out one of the humans despite the frankly absurd number of crossbow bolts sticking out of his armour. . Eventually Koka was standing alone, she was given a chance to surrender, but declined and she too went down under a hail of fire. Whilst still drugged, they saw the faces of their attackers. * Spik - The human Smuggler they casually maligned in order to score points with Jabarath. * Craw Yesta - The Rodian Bounty hunter who tried to aprehend Pash and whose human partner was killed by Lowhhrick. * Trex - The Trandoshan slaver they stole the Lucky Star from. * Jabarak - The Mob boss they * A Clone trooper - apparently angry about the PCs killing his partner. Nobody got his name * A Twil'lek sniper that wore a mask. They were thrown in a heavy metal cell. Their captors clearly knew how dangerous they were and endured weeks if not months of banal captivity before arriving back on Tattooine. The Galaxies most distant backwater. Return to Main Page